The present invention relates to a push-fit connecting joint comprising a node and at least one hollow section, the node featuring at least one attachment part and the attachment part at least one recess for accommodating a connecting element, the hollow section featuring at least one hollow chamber and at least one recess for the connecting element. The present invention relates also to the use of the push-fit connecting joint.
It is known to manufacture three-dimensional shapes, frame-type or lattice structures using so-called nodes and hollow sections. Such structures are for example structural components or complete frames for the passenger cabin or the front part of private cars. In the field such structures are known as "Space-Frames" and are employed mainly in vehicle manufacture, e.g. for manufacturing private cars. The so-called nodes represent connecting pieces joined to one or more sections. The sections may be for example extruded aluminum sections and may feature one or more hollow sections. The nodes may feature attachment parts to which the hollow sections may be attached using joining pins. The attachment parts of the nodes may feature holes, likewise the hollow sections and such that on pushing the hollow sections onto the attachment parts, the holes are aligned with each other. Joining elements such as e.g. bolts can be pushed into the holes in the hollow section and the holes in the attachment parts. This way the hollow sections can be permanently joined to the attachment parts.
It has been found that the attachment parts of the nodes and the hollow sections have to be manufactured with precision, in order that, when the hollow section is pushed over the attachment part, the holes in each are so well aligned that a bolt can be pushed through both sets of holes without problem. This degree of precision cannot always be readily achieved, or if so only with difficulty.